rockfield_clinicfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert's Diary
Dear Diary, I live in Crescent Valley. It’s a small town in louisiana. Everyone around me is talking about me saying I’m going insane. I’m obviously not. I'm perfectly fine. I just have voices in my head telling me to do things. and I may or may not get in trouble for doing them. That doesn't mean i'm crazy. I just have friends in my head. The friends are friendly and won't hurt you. They tell me to hurt you for them. I’m just being nice and helping them out. Yesterday my friends told me to throw a brick through a store window and steal the diamond necklace. I questioned it, but they told me I had no choice to do it. They said they control my actions. whatever that means. I just do what they say and get in trouble. -Albert, August 2, 1951. ' ' Dear Diary, Hi again! I’m back. I was put into a lockdown cell because I cut some girls hair and started eating it. I tried to explain to them that I was only doing it for my friends. they said i would enjoy it. There was weird people in the lockdown cell with me. we all had jackets on that kept our hands attached to our bodies. This one scary biker looking man would kick me in the stomach if I sat in a certain spot. my friends told me to let it happen and not try to stop him. So that's what I did. I don’t exactly know why I was put into that lockdown cell but I guess they did. I just gave the girl a haircut, nothing too bad. I mean, it’ll grow back eventually. half her hair is in my stomach though. -Albert, November 10, 1951. ' ' Dear Diary, I just don't understand. The officials are giving me two more warning to fix my act or else i'm done. what's that supposed to mean? im not crazy, im not insane, im normal. i just have some friends in my head who tell me to do things. i think they are little Gremlins who jumped in my ears while i was asleep one night. I love my friends and they tell me to help them out by doing things for them that they are not able to do. -Albert, November 25, 1951. ' ' Dear Diary, I met someone on the streets today and he was telling me how he has gotten in trouble because of his friends. He has the same friends as me. Little Gremlins jumped into his ears and crawled to his brain. His friends want him to stab a doctor and my friends wanted me to stab someone on the streets. So maybe we could join together and stab one of them. That would be the best thing to do right? We are doing what our little friends told us and were helping each other out. We care about each other and we became friends. So let's see what will happen. -Albert, December 15, 1951. ' ' Dear Diary, Im locked up in my own house. With my new Best friend. Tomorrow we are getting put in the asylum. I don’t know why. All we did was kill somebody. We killed them by stabbing them in the neck on both sides. We killed one of the psychologists that work at Rockfield Clinic. That’s where the asylum is. The doctors said we needed mental help and that we were unstable to be by ourselves. Were going away for a long time but what -Is this my last journal entry? -albert. december 29, 1951.